Just Gotta Make It
by Jianna Marie
Summary: She was used to one way of life, but when she got with him, that all changed. Even though they struggle from time to time, she stays by his side because she know's that they will make it. One-Shot


**JiJi Baby- This fanfic was inspired by Trey Songz's "Just Gotta Make It" song. I was listening to it and it made me think of InuYasha and Kagome :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or it's characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.. Nor do I own the song "Just Gotta Make It", Trey Songz owns that.**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**When they first met no one thought that they would end up together. She was a high classed young woman who came from a wealthy family. He was a middle class young man who worked for everything he owned since he was 12. When they met, it was love at first sight. Although her parents protested against her being with him since he didn't meet their "standards" Kagome loved InuYasha with all her heart and decided that she would stick beside him through thick and thin. He made her happy and even though he couldn't afford to give her the things she was used to she didn't mind. As long as she had him, they would make it.**

InuYasha walked into his small one bedroom apartment that he shared with his long time girlfriend Kagome after a long day of work. When he walked in he heard her in the kitchen and quickly made his way there. When she heard him approaching she turned and flashed him his favorite smile. He smiled back then closed the distance between them and held her by her waist.

Kagome, "Welcome home"

InuYasha, "There's no place I would rather be."

He kissed her neck and held onto her tighter. Kagome held back a slight moan as she continued to stir the pot of food before her.

Even though they didn't live the way that she was used to Kagome was happy. She knew that they would make it. InuYasha was a hard working man. Even though her parents were still upset with her for her choice she didn't give a good got damn! She couldn't see herself with anyone else besides InuYasha. He held her heart and she held his. They would be together forever, over coming any obstacles that came their way.

After dinner had finished they sat down at the table.

Kagome, "How was your day?"

InuYasha, "It wasn't really good but it wasn't bad. I'd say it was pretty average."

Kagome sighed then looked at him with loving eyes.

_Shawty, (shawty) all I got is a dollar and a dream _

_Is ya gon roll wit me? (roll wit me) _

_You see I've tried a 9 to 5, and it just don't fit me (fit me)_

_I can get us out the hood and have us living good _

_You feel me? (oh do feel me) _

_But I aint leaving here if you ain't with me (if you ain't with me)_

_Cause girl a suit and a smile that don't fit (don't fit me)_

_Taking a bus for some miles is gonna kill me (that's gon kill me)_

_I'm tryin' to turn it around slide this thing from the ground _

_Well as long as you're down I know _

_Looking at you day after day I know I _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) Just Gotta Make It (Just Gotta Make It) _

_Just to see that smile upon your face I know I _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) I Just Gotta Make It _

_Everything I do I do for you and we _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) Just Gotta Make It _

_To the top of the world me and my girl we _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) Just Gotta Make It _

Kagome, "Just keep working hard, it'll pay off sooner or later. We're gonna make it."

InuYasha looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He was glad that she had decided to stick by him for this long. There have been so many instances where she could have left him behind and yet she stayed right there by his side. And that's why he loved her so.

After their dinner, InuYasha helped Kagome clean the kitchen then they went and sat on the couch in the living room curled up together as they watched the snow fall on that chilly December day. Having Kagome at his side, InuYasha felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

InuYasha woke the next morning and looked at Kagome who was asleep on his arm. He smiled. She looked like a little angel when she slept. He was glad he didn't have to work that day. He'd be able to spend the entire day with her with no interuptions.

He sat there a little while longer watching his sleeping girlfriend until she finally began to stir and wake. When she woke up, she looked into his eyes.

InuYasha, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Kagome, "Good morning"

She sat up and pulled the blankets off her body. She walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth and combing out her hair. InuYasha soon followed suit.

30 minutes later they had both showered and gotten dressed.

Kagome, "I'm glad you don't have to work today, we're long over due for some quality time."

InuYasha, "Yeah you're right"

He took her in his arms and kissed her neck.

Kagome, "_What is his fixation with my neck?_"

But she really didn't care, she loved having the feel of his lips on her neck. It was her turn on spot.

InuYasha, "Lets go"

They walked out of the door and left after InuYasha locked it.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Their feet walked over the crisp snow that covered the grounds of the park. Kagome was wrapped in InuYasha's arms as they strolled through the park looking at how beautiful the lake was when it was frozen over. After a while they finally got tired and a bit too cold and returned to their apartment. Once inside InuYasha and Kagome sat by the rippling fire in the fireplace to warm themselves up.

Cuddled together they watched the roaring fire behind the protective cover. Soon Kagome became tired and fell asleep in InuYasha's arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

InuYasha, "As long as you're by my side, we're gonna make it."

With that he kissed her on her forehead and watched over her the whole night until finally sleep consumed him as well.

_Now, baby (baby) _

_one day soon you gone walk outside_

_(yes you are) and see a Mercedes _

_And I'm gone give ya the keys and tell ya 'go shoppin' (shoppin) _

_(and buy everything you want, buy everything you need,_

_make sure you get some sh** for me) _

_Then I can get us out the hood and have us livin good _

_But first I gotta know that you gonna roll _

_Cause girl a suit wit a smile that don't fit me _

_Taking a bus for some miles is gon kill me _

_(that's gon kill me) _

_I'm tryin' to turn it around, start this thing from the ground _

_and as long i kno you're gon be down _

_Looking at you day after day I know I _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) I Just Gotta Make It _

_(Just Gotta Make It) _

_Just to see that smile upon your face I know I _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) I Just Gotta Make It _

_Everything I do I do for you then we _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) Just Gotta Make It (that's right) _

_To the top of the world me and my girl we _

_Trey Songz, Twista _

_Just Gotta Make It (alright) Just Gotta Make It _

**JiJi Baby - I hope you guys enjoyed this! R&R!**


End file.
